


You're Beautiful

by Matcha97



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Drama, F/M, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matcha97/pseuds/Matcha97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren saw his ex at a crowded subway , </p><p>She was as beautiful as ever.</p><p>He knew he couldn't be with her anymore for she belongs to another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> **Trivia**  
>  1)The woman Ren was with is Hoshikage Seira.  
> Seira's info : [utanoprincesama.wikia.com/wiki…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://utanoprincesama.wikia.com/wiki/Hoshikage_Seira)  
> 2) If you don't want Masato , you can choose any other character. I put Masato is due to this is a dedication to my BFF , Mori.  
> ===================================================================================================
> 
> My fifth fanfic, gosh this is my 3rd fanfic this week! [](http://jerikuto.deviantart.com/art/Natsuki-Shinomiya-Sparkle-eyes-V2-428064251) 
> 
> This is inspired by James Blunt's song ' You're Beautiful'.
> 
> It was a really nice song, Here's the link to the song => [www.youtube.com/watch?v=elrB6B…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=elrB6B_h58I&spfreload=10)
> 
>  
> 
> (c) Story ~ Me
> 
> (c) song " You're Beautiful" ~ James Blunt 
> 
>  ( c)Jinguji Ren , Hirijikawa Masato ~ Broccoli

  
**Guide:  
** **(Y/N) = Your name  
** (N/N) = Nickname  
(H/S) = Hair style  
(H/C) = Hair color  
(E/C) = Eye color  


  
**===================  
**

    It was crowded at the subway; everyone was rushing in and out the subway to go to shopping complexes,  
it was the weekends.  
Ren was waiting for the train to arrive, among the sea of people; he saw a familiar young lady with (H/S) (H/C).  
Without hesitation, he blurted her name, " (Y/N)".  
The young lady heard someone called her,  
she turned around to see who was calling her ; her (E/C) orbs met his cerulean ones.  
Ren noticed that she was with another person , Hirijikawa Masato ; his friend. _**(A/N: You can change the character though...)**_  
(Y/N) gave him a soft and sweet smile , she could tell that he was on cloud nine.  
Ren could never imagined that he would see her again a year after their break up ; he recalled back the night of their break up.

_** = Flash back= ** _

    It was late at night when Ren returned to the apartment that he shared with (Y/N).  
He quietly took off his shoes and placed it gently on the shoe rack; he slowly walked into the living room.  
He tried not to make loud unnecessary noises as he thought the (H/C) girl was asleep.  
In a flash, the light were switched on ; (Y/N) was standing few feet in front of him, she had and angry expression on her face.  
" Where were you? It's already half past midnight. I had called you but, a woman answered it." She asked angrily.  
" I was working late , it was my co-worker who answered my phone." he calmly replied.  
She smelt women's perfume on him and also noticed lip stick marks on his neck. (Y/N) lost it.  
" You were with that slut who answered your phone. Am I not good enough for you that you had to cheat on me?!" She yelled.  
"  (N/N) , its not what you think. I love you , it was an accident." he reasoned.  
" You love me?! My ass, this came in the mail today." She spat at him and threw a brown envelope to the floor.  
The contents from the envelope fell out ; Ren's eyes widen as he saw it , photos of him kissing another girl.  
" Speechless? Just as I thought, Jinguji Ren We. Are. Through." she coldly spat out.  
( Y/N) was already walking to the bedroom as Ren called her, " (Y/N). Please, I'm sorry. I really do love you."  
She ignored him and slammed the door at his face.  
   Next morning, (Y/N) left without a note. Her side of the bed was made neatly , she took all her things and left just like that.  
Ren let out a deep sigh and ran his hand through his auburn hair, he knew she was never coming back.

  
**_ = Flash back end =  
_ **

" The train to ( any city in Japan you like ) will arrive in five minutes. Please stand behind the yellow line and give way to the passengers getting off the train."  
   
Ren snapped out of his thoughts ; he glanced at (Y/N) from the corner of his eye.  
She was happily chatting with Masato about where should they go next.  
Ren had a small frown on his face as he knew he could never be with (Y/N) again.  
 **  
**

  
**THE END**

**  
_  
  
_   
**   



End file.
